The present invention relates to a vehicle traction device and more particularly relates to an improved construction for an articulated linkage-type traction device for stabilizing the load and torque forces on a vehicle suspension system. The device of the present invention has particular application for such stabilizing purposes when applied to the rear suspension system of a drag-race vehicle of the type which accelerates at high speeds from an initial stop position.
Heretofore, it has been recognized that optimum speed conditions can be obtained for racing vehicles, such as drag-race cars, when a selective portion of the overall vehicle weight and, hence, the center of gravity of the vehicle can be shifted rearwardly so as to be centered over the rear drive axle so as to impart maximum traction to the rear drive wheels, thereby to provide the necessary quick-start for competitive racing, for example. Further, it has been recognized that stabilization of the rear suspension system should be maintained in order to compensate for the torque forces applied to the rear wheels, particularly the outside or right wheel, resulting from the power forces imparted to the vehicle chassis from the vehicle engine. This is particularly a problem with drag-type cars which have relatively light-weight chassis, but with relatively high horsepower engines. For example, in conventional drag-racing, the outside or right rear wheel has a tendency to lift upwardly, whereas, the inner or left rear wheel reacts oppositely, resulting from the torque forces from the engine resulting in a wobbling effect on the rear end of the car with consequent adverse affects on the speed of the vehicle, as well as to its safety performance.